A Moonstone Kiss
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A conversation that Andromeda and Ted Tonks had during their third year brings about a proposal in their seventh year.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, and Beauty Therapy assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for The Nautical Ship Challenge on the Golden Snitch Forum, and Bingo Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Glute Bridge and the task was use the dialogue "Is this seat taken.". For Beauty Therapy assignment I wrote for task 10 Lipstick and the task was write about a memorable kiss. For The Nautical Ship Challenge I, Amanda of Ilvermorny of the house Pukwudgie, wrote for the ship of Andromeda Black Tonks and Ted Tonks aka H.M.S Blood Traitor. For Bingo Challenge I wrote for the canon pairing of Andromeda Tonks/Ted Tonks. Warning for a bit of fluff. Word Count without Author's Note is 919. I hope you all enjoy A Moonstone Kiss.**

"Is this seat taken," a voice, that Andromeda thinks sounds like the voice of an angel, sounds from somewhere off to her left.

Not taking her eyes off the open book in front of her she glanced towards the seat out of the corner of her eye. It was clearly empty she didn't understand why he has to ask her.

"It's clearly empty," she snapped her attention ripped from her studying now. "But now that you've taken my attention off my potions essay what exactly can I do for you..." She waited for him supply his name. She didn't think she'd seen him around Hogwarts but that didn't mean anything. She didn't know everyone around the school after all.

"Tonks," he supplies nonchalantly. "Ted Tonks but you can call me Tonks if you like." A blush has crawled up his cheeks at this point. "I know exactly who you are. You're Andromeda Black. We have Potions together. I see you're working on the essay old Slughorn has set us. It's a doosy isn't it?"

Andromeda rolls her grey eyes at this statement. It isn't that difficult if you actually sit down and put your mind to doing the reading. But she doesn't mention this to Ted. "I find the assignment quite interesting," she told him. "I was reading more on the properties of moonstones just as you walked up."

"Wow! You must really like moonstones."

"I'm not opposed to them. But they're supposed to be really rare in jewelry. Rare and rather expensive. If you know what I mean?"

Ted nodded. Andromeda Black had piqued his interest as soon as he saw her sitting with the other Slytherins in their first Potions class together. He had wanted to talk to her the first day of class but she always was surrounded by tittering classmates who look at him like he was the lowest thing on earth. Now that he was talking to her he didn't want this conversation to end.

"Say what do you suppose the man who can get you a moonstone would get?" Ted asked as though he was just speculating about what she'd give the person. "If it's in the realm of possible thought that is?"

"I'd have to marry that man," Andromeda said more joking than anything else. She hadn't suspected that he was asking because he was interested in actually finding out for himself.

Ted's eyes widened in shock. "So let me get this straight," Ted began nervously, "if a person was to be able to get you a moonstone in a ring setting or something like that you would marry that person? Is that right?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Challenge accepted," he smiled. "But I also plan on getting to know you too."

"Whatever you say, Tonks," Andromeda sighed as Ted began to spout out more information about himself to let her get know him.

Years went by without the moonstone being mentioned. Ted and Andromeda continued to get to know each other and found themselves slowly falling love with each other. It wasn't something that Andromeda had meant to do. She knew what her family would think of her and the relationship she found herself in. They'd call her a blood traitor.

"What are you thinking about?" Ted asked Andromeda as they sat down near the Black Lake of Hogwarts. This was their last year at Hogwarts. Their last year as children and Ted wanted to go out with a bang. He felt the smooth moonstone of the ring he had in his pocket. His father had helped him find the moonstone and pay for it. The ring setting wasn't that expensive but he hoped that Andromeda would like it none the less.

"Just what my family would think about us," Andromeda said sadly as she looked out over the lake at the setting sun.

"Why does what they think matter so much to you, Andy?"

"They're my family, Ted. They're the only family I've known and they've grounded it into all of our brains that if you marry a Muggle or a Muggleborn you are a Blood Traitor."

"That's a horrible way to think." As though he had just thought of it Ted plucked up the courage to ask, "What you think in that regards? About marrying a Muggle or Muggleborn that is?"

"I wouldn't mind as long as I was in love with them," Andromeda told him meaning every word. "Love has to be the only thing that would make a person go against their family's belief system. Don't you think?"

Ted nodded. "I do," he smiled as got down on one knee. "You said when we were in third year that you would marry the man who could get you a moonstone ring." He pulled out the ring he had in his pocket. "I know it's not much. And I know I'm only a Muggleborn but I love you Andromeda Black. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she squealed pulling him for their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Neither of them heard the shouted exclaimation of "Blood Traitor!" or saw Bellatrix Black storm off towards the school. If they did they'd know that everything was about to change for both of them. In both good ways and bad. But that is another story for another time.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Moonstone Kiss.**


End file.
